


Would that suffice?

by Some_Dead_Guy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i don’t I just wanted something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Dead_Guy/pseuds/Some_Dead_Guy
Summary: Jesse gets anxious after Hanzo is almost seriously hurt and awkwardly checks up on him.He gets a little award for his troubles.





	Would that suffice?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I haven’t written, posted, or finished anything in forever. Take this cheesy, gross thing.

Realistically, Jesse knew Hanzo was just fine.

It was just a graze, the knife hardly cut skin and Jesse had already shot the attacker down before she could make another move towards the archer. There was no reason for any distress, Hanzo wasn’t even phased so Jesse shouldn’t be either. But no matter how logical the thought, it didn't stop the worry, didn’t stop the repeated mantra of what if, what if, what if.

Jesse could of easily been too late, if he hesitated for even one more moment that knife would be buried in Hanzo’s throat or chest before Jesse could even lift his gun. But Jesse wasn’t too late and Hanzo was in his room probably reading and drinking tea, so why was Jesse on the verge of a panic attack?

He was almost stumbling down the halls to get to Hanzo’s room. He would of already been there if it wasn’t for Angela insisting on checking his head for injuries after she saw a shallow cut and bruise on his temple. He didn’t stay in the med bay for a second longer after she freed him, already up and hurrying to get to Hanzo as soon as he could.

He eventually did make it to the man’s door, with a lump in his throat and an ache in his chest. He stood there and took a moment to try and relax, to calm down. He went through breathing exercises Hanzo taught him, who probably got them from Zenyatta and Genji himself. 

He had no idea what he wanted other than to see Hanzo. He felt like an idiot, in a sense, getting all panicked over a shallow cut from a knife. But what if, he was almost too late and what if he hit him because he missed, what if he killed him, what if Hanzo died because he was incompetent, stupid, stupid, stupid-

Before Jesse could panic even farther and turn to make an escape, Hanzo’s door was hissing open. The man faltered, an inch away from bumping into Jesse, and looked up at Jesse with those pretty, dark eyes of his. Hanzo was wearing casual clothes, a form fitting black shirt and grey sweatpants. Jesse would love to admire the sight longer but his ribs felt like they were going to crack and he was almost lightheaded, like he could fall over at any given moment.

“Uh, hey there darlin’,” his voice was much tighter and strained then usual and Jesse inwardly cringed, “where ya off to?”

Hanzo looked Jesse up and down, mostly focusing on his face that was decorated with a tacky and forced smile. Jesse tried not to squirm, the scrutiny of his gaze growing unbearable.

“I was hoping to acquire something to eat, but it seems you want something?” It was almost a question but Hanzo said it more like a statement, his brows slightly furrowed and arms crossed over his chest.

But he didn’t sound too annoyed. Jesse thought of that as a blessing, considering Hanzo was annoyed with 99% of everything. Part of that 99% probably included Jesse on bad days. 

Jesse knew they weren’t extremely close but they spent a few sleepless nights together that brought along playful banter and short meals together. Being up at ungodly hours offered up a lot of time where Jesse was able to have Hanzo to talk to, who was also up at ungodly hours. Nightmares and insomnia did that to a man, and Jesse was almost grateful; his trauma is what started their weird tentative friends relationship, after all.

Even with the strangely intimate periods of time they spent together, Jesse was painfully aware of how Hanzo absolutely does not see him romantically, but that doesn’t stop him from crushing so hard that he’s on the verge of tears because of what was essentially a scratch.

“Oh, um, it’s nothin’ much,” Jesse awkwardly took off his hat and ran his flesh hand through his matted hair, “you jus’ continue whatever yer were doin’. I’ll get out ya hair.”

“You’re nervous.” It was an observation, and as blunt as ever. Jesse often appreciated the brutal honesty, but right know he was sweating and tired and panicking because Hanzo would think he was utterly ridiculous for worrying so much.

“Aw, what makes you say that, sugar?” Jesse knew he sounded weird, knew he was fidgeting, but was too stubborn to admit it yet, even if his efforts were futile. 

Hanzo sighs, oddly sounding less annoyed than usual. Maybe he’s in a good mood.

“Do you wish to to share or are you going to continue to deflect?”

Jesse almost shoots something along the lines of you “deflect just about every personal question I ask”, but decides that saying it wouldn’t keep Hanzo in his, what appears to be, decent mood.

“Jus’,” Jesse fumbles for words and contemplates bolting then and there, “checking up on ya, making sure ya doin’ a’right.”

Hanzo frowns but his cheeks flush a rosy pink and Jesse feels lightheaded, but not from anxiety this time. 

“You were injured more than me.” Hanzo points to his temple and Jesse subconsciously reaches up to the bandages.

“I’m jus’ tryin’ to be gentleman, it was a close call on yer part.” His anxiety is a fluttering thing in his stomach, but Hanzo being there, talking to him, alive, is enough to make him feel better. 

“Plus, I shot the lady that almost stabbed you, do I get a thank you?” Jesse wiggles his eyebrows with a playful smirk.

Hanzo actually smiles, his face smoothing out, and he looks years younger. Jesse feels like he’s just encountered an angel.

“Thank you, would that suffice?” Hanzo’s eyes shine with mirth and Jesse thinks, yeah, he’s in a really good mood.

“Actually,” Jesse pretends to think, exaggerating a pout, “a kiss would be mighty fine.” It’s mostly a joke and Jesse taps the corner of his mouth. His heart thuds against his chest, he knows Hanzo will probably huff and breathe out a “stupid cowboy”, and most likely leave and Jesse will have to pretend he’s not disappointed or crushing unbelievably hard on someone he’ll never have.

But then there’s lips pressed briefly, way too briefly, at the corner of his mouth and then it’s gone. The spot buzzes and his eyes widen comically so. When he looks down at Hanzo there's red splotches across his face but a smile is playing at his lips.

Hanzo’s walking past him, “I’m sure that’s enough of a thank you.”

When his brain catches up to his mouth, Jesse is rushing after him. “Aw, angel, I’m not complaining, but can I get another.” He feels more confident, the request more forward but still pared with a tentative lilt.

Jesse’s relieved when Hanzo’s response is, “Maybe later, when you do something worthy of my gratitude .”

When Jesse suggests he cook it’s met with another smile and a, “That could be worthy of a kiss.”

His anxiety melts as the night turns into Jesse willingly doing Hanzo’s bidding and being rewarded with kisses. He even receives a goodnight kiss, and he sleeps better than he has in years.


End file.
